Miracles of the Divine
by Patty3
Summary: Pairings:1xR,2xH, 3x4, 5xS.The bonds of family are indescribable and irreplaceable and once that bond has been severed, the ties slowly began to fray. Without the love of others, a depleting strand will eventually break over time.


Prologue:

If one word could sum up this story it would be family. The bonds of family are indescribable and irreplaceable and once that bond has been severed, the ties slowly began to fray. Without the love of others, a depleting strand will eventually break over time if not mended. The story about to be told goes beyond the mortal bond and extends to the divine world in unimaginable ways. Without further adieu, grab your box of tissues for this is going to be one bumpy ride.

Life appeared to be seamless for the Gundam pilots, each settling down to normal lives after the colony wars. Duo and Hilde's friendship grew steadily over time and within a few years, they were married. Hilde was now expecting their first child, a son named Damien. He was due any time now and Duo was praying that he would turn out to be an exact replica of him, a 'mini Duo' as he called it. Hilde didn't mind that, she just was afraid of him having the personality of his father, one was hard enough to handle, she couldn't imagine having two. But all in all, they both couldn't be prouder of their love, their life, and their accomplishments. 

Heero and Relena continued to work together, Heero as her bodyguard lying in the shadows as Relena acknowledged him from afar. Relena always knew he would be there for her but after Relena had a near death experience, their relationship changed from one of business to one on a completely different level. At that moment, Heero came to terms with his true feelings and proposed to Relena, reassuring himself of her safety and his love. They now have two young children, a son named Tristan who's four, and a daughter named Madeline who just turned two. Tristan was his mother's son, with golden hair and brilliant blue eyes and a spark that was undeniably one of his mother's traits. Young Madeline took after her father as she possessed beautiful chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her persona was leaning towards her father's, but being as young as she is, it was hard to tell just yet.

Wufei's life didn't come together as easy as Duo's or Heero's. When the war came to an end, Wufei had the task of consoling his soul, finding his reason for existence after the chaos of war had dissipated. In working with the Preventers organization, he was partnered with Sally, one of the few women whom he respected in life. His respect grew as time passed and he soon realized that she was the missing piece in his life. After that chapter in their life ended, Sally became a doctor and Wufei remained on the Preventer force as a peace-keeper. The two of them are to be married next spring. They had all managed to stay in touch with each other as they all shared a special bond among friends. It was almost as if they were an extended family. Despite the obvious fact that none of them were related in any way, their family bond was just as strong or even stronger than a normal family's.

With everyone leading the lives they had so much desired, no one's experience could be any more significant than the one of Trowa's and Quatre's After the war, Quatre had returned to the family business to bring it back on its feet and stabilize it. He spent a lot of time with his sister Iria as she updated him on the current events of the Winner household. Trowa had gone back to the circus with his sister Catherine who was overjoyed to have him back. Even though Trowa and Quatre lived two separate lives, their friendship managed to withstand the separation. A unique relationship was formed as they grew even closer. They both eventually came to terms with each other's feelings for each other and were elated when they knew that the feelings were mutual on both sides. Their friends couldn't be happier for them. The group all knew it would happen eventually, it was just a matter of time and a little outward help from the likes of Duo. In the company of their families and closest friends, Quatre and Trowa were united in marriage, tying the bonds between them forever. Everyone was happy for the couple, they were ultimately soulmates, brought together by fate. 

It's summer time now as all of the gang gathers at Duo's house for a barbecue. With Duo and Heero chatting over the grill, Duo doing most of the chatting of course, Madeline and Tristan played in the sandbox that their Uncle Duo had built for his own kids. The gregarious laughter of children resounded throughout the backyard as the girls sipped their ice tea and chatted away in the shade of a tree. Wufei stood next to the grill, being merely a bystander in the conversation between Duo and Heero. He watched as young Maddy and Tristan played together, a tight smile forming on his lips. Wufei glanced over at Sally who was talking to Relena and Hilde, a beautiful smile on her face that only enhanced the rest of her facade. He was looking forward to starting a life with her and in the near future, a family. 

"Hey, where's Trowa and Quatre? I thought they were coming," Duo asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Relax, they had some place to go beforehand. They will be here soon Duo," Heero informed his sometimes forgetful friend.

"That's right! I almost forgot!"

"Duo, you can be such a baka sometimes. It's an oddity that Hilde married you in the first place," Wufei remarked. As idiotic Duo could be from time to time, he meant well and was a true friend in Wufei's book.

"For my amazing good looks," Duo replied as he brushed his hand across his face. "Well anyways, that's beside the point. Have you and Sally set a date Wu-man?"

"April 15th and please do not call me 'Wu-man' or I shall use your braid as a noose."

"You still don't know how to take a joke Wufei," Duo said with frown. "Oh hey, here are Trowa and Quatre now!" Duo announced as the couple entered from the side gate.

"Hello everyone," Quatre said in regards to Duo's introduction.

"Hey Quatre ol' buddy, how's it going?" Duo greeted Quatre as he put his arm around his shoulder.

A bright small crossed Quatre's fair face. His baby blue eyes twinkled as he gently squeezed Trowa's hand. "I'm doing well Duo. How's Hilde doing?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She will be happy to see you!" Duo said as he waved Hilde over.

"Hi Quatre dear," chimed Hilde's sweet voice as she embraced her friend.

Quatre gave her a peck on the cheek. "How are you Hilde?"

"I'm doing great, but this little one can't wait," she remarked placing her hand on her swollen stomach. "How are you doing Trowa?"

"Fine thank you."

"Well, not to be rude or anything, but I need to sit back down, my ankles are swollen enough without me standing on them."

"Trowa, Quatre." Those were Wufei's words of acknowledgment to the new arrivals.

Trowa an Quatre both nodded in his direction. "Here, guys have a drink," Duo said placing a can of beer in their hands.

Relena got up from her seat and ventured over to the men who were mingling around the grill. "Good day gentlemen," Relena said before giving Heero a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing? You look particularly happy Quatre."

Relena always had a way of knowing how someone was feeling, guess it was woman's intuition, or a curse as Duo called it. Of course she knew Quatre and Trowa for quite so time so it wasn't too hard to read them. Quatre's eyes sparkled and she caught a glimpse of a smile on Trowa's face. There was something definitely going on. "Do you guys think you can avoid telling us?" Relena, being a former politician, always got right down to the point.

Quatre nearly shivered with anticipation as he looked to Trowa. "Go ahead and tell them love."

"Well, with the help of Iria and Catherine, Trowa and I are going to be proud parents of a beautiful baby girl," Quatre's voice ringing out in joy as he spoke.

"Oh Quatre!" Relena cried as she gave her friend a hug. "That's wonderful!"

The girls and the children heard Relena's scream and turned around to see what the commotion was all about. "Quatre and Trowa are going to be fathers!" Relena informed her friends. The women smiled and made their way to the rest of the group.

"Awesome Q-man, I'm happy for you buddy. You and Trowa are going to be great parents," Duo congratulated them as he put his arm around Hilde. "It's going to be a wonderful experience."

"No one could be wiser than you two," Wufei added to the mix of elation.

"I agree with Wufei," Heero said putting his two cents in before picking up Maddy into his arms. Relena then scooped up Tristan.

"So, when is the little one due?" the doctor in Sally asked.

"In April," Trowa said equally as excited as his cohort.

"Wow, the second generation is in full swing," Duo spoke as he patted his wife's stomach while looking and Tristan and Maddy.

"Let's just pray that their world will be a peaceful place," Quatre toasted as they all raised their drinks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Almost nine months had passed and Trowa and Quatre's baby was due anytime. Hilde had little Damien a few days after the barbecue and to no one's surprise, he looked like Duo. Damien took on his mother's coloring but that was all that was contributed, as far as they could tell at least. Once he starts talking, then everything will be decided. The girls all helped Quatre and Trowa prepare for the new addition from parenting pointers from Relena and Hilde, to medical advice from Sally, who already told them she was going to be their doctor. The men helped them build a fully operating nursery equipped with crib, changing table, rocking chair, and stuffed toys scattered in every corner of the room. Now it was all a matter of time and the group awaited eagerly in anticipation.

The day had finally come in mid-April and there was a cause for real celebration. They had all gathered and Trowa and Quatre's house for a little house warming party for the baby. Katarina, the new addition to the 'family,' was a cherub by nature. With Quatre's fair skin and baby blues, the only attribute from Trowa was a head of beautiful brown hair. All the ladies were ooing and awing over the tiny bundle being held in Trowa's proud arms. He sat there on the couch, cradling her as if he was handling the most fragile thing in the world. "She's beautiful Trowa," Relena told him as she held Maddy, now three, in her arms. "Look sweetheart, this is Katarina. She's going to be your new sister."

"She's so pretty mommy," Madeline's voice chimed. 

"Yes she is pumpkin. Tristan, come here," Relena called to her son who held his arms out to be held.

Relena held both children in her arms as they looked curiously at little Katarina. Tristan scrunched his nose and then rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Heero saw this as a sign and came to relieve his wife. Duo came over with Damien nestled in his arms. "Feels good doesn't?" Duo said smiling proudly as he glanced at his son.

Trowa smiled as he gently stroked her nose with his finger. "Well Wufei, looks like you're next," Duo informed his friend who was due to be married in a few months.

Wufei didn't say anything but grinned and nodded. He looked over at Sally who was talking to Quatre about something, along the lines of newborns no doubt. It was just a matter of days before they were to be married. This was going to be an experience that he would enjoy as well, in the near future of course. "Can I hold her Trowa?" Hilde asked.

"Sure."

Trowa carefully handed off Katarina to Hilde as she gingerly held the bundle in her arms. She enjoyed the feeling as she remembered holding Damien the same way only a short time ago. "If you two ever need help or advice, I'll be here."

"Thank you Hilde."

"And I will be here as well," Relena added as Maddy looked curiously at baby Katarina.

Quatre then walked over to the group and Hilde happily handed Katarina over to her other father. The look in Quatre's eyes was priceless, he had never been happier in his life and it showed all over. Even though Trowa wasn't as transparent, he was delighted nonetheless. Never in his life would he have thought this possible but now that everything has come into fruition, he couldn't ask for anything more. Life was good at the moment and that was all that mattered.

*~tbc~*


End file.
